narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daichi Kōrimachi
| status = Alive | birthdate =December 10th | age = | gender = Male | height =228.6cm (7'6") | weight =125.19kg (276lbs) | blood type =O | hometown = Hotei | homecountry = Land of Plasma | livingcountry = | affiliation = Daikokuten Yōshigakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = Yōshi Barrier Team | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Ace Korimachi (Brother) Hinagiku Kōrimachi (Neice) Jinichi Kōrimachi (Nephew) Kikka Kōrimachi (Neice) | clan = Benzaiten Clan Rasen Clan | clanbranch = Kōrimachi Branch | rank =S-Rank | classification =Shinobi Sage | reg =823632 | academy =9 | chunin =9 | jonin =10 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = Noryokugan | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeiyoso = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Can absorb chakra | nature = Earth Release Water Release Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release | statistics = | jutsu = Achirakochira Ascending Heaven Sword Style Awajinohonosawake Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears Earth Release: Three Sacred Mountains Technique Kamiryūdō Korimachi Exchange Korimachi-Style Body Replacement Technique Kitsunebitama Kitsune Ascension: Fox Curse Kitsune Ascension: Fox Divination Kitsune Ascension: Fox Possession Happi Benzaiten Hyakki Yagyō Nurarihyon Kata Nurarihyon Sage Mode Reihogosha Sensing Technique | tools = Bashōsen Benihisago Chūriki Dōjigiri Yasutsuna Explosive Tag Fūma Shuriken Geriki Hinezumi no Kawagoromo Hōrai no Kazarueda Hotoke no Ishihachi Juuchi Yosamu Juzumaru Tsunetsugu Kitsune Mask Kohaku no Jōhei Kōkinjō Kunai Mask of Dachi Mikazuki Munechika Nairiki Nurarihyon Mask Onimaru Kunitsuna Ōtenta Mitsuyo Ryūkubi no Tama Sealing Tag Seizukakaiki Shichiseiken Shuriken Sōmokuroku Spear of Fuchai Sword of Goujian Tennyo no Hagoromo Transcription Seal Tsubame no Kagyūkai Yawarakai-Te }} Daichi Kōrimachi (大地, Kōrimachi Daichi) is a ranked of Yōshigakure. A war veteran, he is renowned as Daichi of the Artifacts (大地の人工物, Daichi no Jinkōbutsu), due to his extensive use of rare artifacts and tools in battle. Daichi made it his mission to protect his home from the Yōkai and keep them under control by any means necessary. Due to his extreme battle prowess, other countries order their shinobi to cease and desist engagement with Daichi should they ever encounter him. Its noted that shinobi outside of Yōshigakure don't know what he looks like under his mask. Background Born on Daikokuten as the second son of Kan Korimachi and Kisshoten, Daichi was born into a noble family. ---. Looking up to his father, whom was a war veteran of a multitude of wars, Daichi swiftly took part in learning the arts that made his father a formidable force, most notibly . Approaching Death Capture of Gyūki After arriving into the , Dachi would eventually track down and confront , the Eight Tails. Making his presense known to the beast, Daichi immediately stated his intentions of wanting to acquire him in an attempt to rid the shinobi nations of firepower while also acquiring a companion that could be used to help further the goals of the Four Kingdoms Alliance. Quickly disagreeing to the shinobi's request, Gyuki retaliated by attempting to crush the man with one of its tentacles. Swiftly sidestepping the limb of the creature, Daichi ... Personality Appearance Abilities Disciplined in various arts, Daichi is an exceptional combatant and true force to be reckoned with in battle. Born into a family known for their extensive physical capabilities, intelligence and powerful chakra, Daichi is able to hold his own in any encounter, regardless if he's facing a single shinobi or entire armies. In the ---, Daichi once held his own against the legendary Hashirama Senju, a shinobi known for his battle prowess and the legendary Wood Release. At the time, Daichi was already powerful enough to hold his own against the and even stalemate the firepower of the with just bukijutsu alone. Extremely skilled in reading and deducing the function of weapons, Daichi can find new ways to utilize a target's weapons should he get the chance. proprioception... Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Senjutsu At some point in his life, Daichi traveled to the Gotashinsei Archipelago and being taught the ways of under the tutelage of Honami, learning the Nurarihyon Sage Mode... ---- Taijutsu Fuinjutsu Bukijutsu Daichi is able to wield a wide variety of weapons with extraordinary proficiency, such as the bō, ninchaku, gunbai, , nekote, and even fukiya. His love of weapons combined with his intuitive nature allows him to determine the function of weapons from a simple glance and even expand upon their usage in ways unknown to others. Being a collector of rare weapons, Dachi has collected a host of exceptional weapons from around the shinobi world, most notable of which are the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, the Treasured Tools of the Three Worlds, the Tenka-Goken and even the ---. Wielding these weapons over the years, Daichi has developed at least one fighting style he primarily uses in combat with some of them. Using the Achirakochira, Daichi becomes an extremely dangerous target, capable of throwing off and surprising even the greatest dojutsu users with his unpredictable movements and assaults. His method is so refined that even blocking or evading his attacks won't guarantee safety. Able to retrieve weapons at will as well as teleport himself or other weapons to them or a given location at any given moment, his style is refined to the point where he can take on even masters of the dreaded Flying Thunder God Technique. Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths After finding the Shichisenken on the wartorn battle fields from the , Daichi sought after the remaining four Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths. Ultimately ending up in Konoha, it was revealed that possessed the , , and the , putting them up for sell within her weapon shop. Quickly purchasing the four weapons for 14,000,000 Ryo, Daichi added them to his collect and began training to master them and expanding on their usage. Treasured Tools of the Three Worlds Tenka-Goken Others Intelligence Trivia *"Daichi" (大地) means "Great Earth". When written as 大智, it means "Great Wisdom" or "Great Intellect". Category:Characters